


Awakening Loss

by Romhack0101



Series: Out of the Loop [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, out of the loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He can't remember any of these people he woke up to. At all.





	Awakening Loss

**X-X-X-X**

He felt sore.

He couldn’t move. Not much anyways, but he did hear voices. None that seemed familiar. None that seemed calm. They all seemed worried, and they all seemed _loud_. This felt surreal. He doesn’t even know what’s going on, or what’s happening. He began to shake, as he tried to move. Tried to make a sound.

Nothing came out, as he tried to speak. His breath was ragged, and suddenly something became more and more consistent. His head was _pounding_ , and his heart racing. The sounds just mushed together to make an even louder sound.

Suddenly, the voices cleared up, and he can hear clearly now.

“ _Nurse_! _Nurse_! _I think he’s waking up_!”

Nurse? Come to think of it… Now that he can hear clearer, he can hear _consistent beeping_ to his right. Since his head was pounding, the yelling and the beeping just hurt his head more. He couldn’t say anything about it, though, and continued to listen.

“ _Saihara-kun_? _Calm down, I’ll give ya water and medicine in a minute, I just need ya ta move, ‘kay_?”

Sounds easy enough.

He turned his head, and tried to sit up. His arms took forever to move, but after a while, he eventually got up, still sore all over. He didn’t stay up long, but the nurse helped him up, making sure he’s comfortable.

His vision blurred, and the white didn’t help his pounding head one big, as he grunted. He didn’t recognize anyone, since they were just blurry blobs at first. His heart calmed a little, and the nurse did as she promised. She put the glass to his lips, and he drank the best he can. He didn’t even realize how _thirsty_ he was, until the water went down his throat. His vision cleared, as the nurse gave him some pain medication.

Some unfamiliar people came up, obviously concerned for him, and the nurse smiled at him.

“Good mornin’, Shuichi Saihara.” The nurse checked the condition, “I’m gonna have ta ask ya some questions, and see if ya remember anythin’, alright? Wait, um…”

This nurse obviously didn’t know what to do.

“I think ya should rest first before I ask ya any question-”

“-He just woke up!” One male cried, “Why should he sleep more!?”

“I’m afraid the doc is gonna explain that ta ya.” The nurse sighed, “I’m afraid I’m gonna have ta ask ya ta leave while I check his condition. It’s important ta note that he’s been in a comatose state for a while now, so it’ll be a while before he fully recovers.”

“Nyeh, let’s go tell Ouma-kun the good news though!” One female cried, smiling, “He’s gonna be _so_ happy hearing this!”

“So, we gotta bring Ouma-kun tomorrow.” The other male grumbled, scratching the back of his head, “Fine, let’s go then. We’ll be back tomorrow Shuichi! See ya tomorrow!”

With that, they left, and the nurse smiled at him.

“Ain’t dat lovely?” She happily said, “Yer other friends is gonna see ya tomorrow! How is dat?”

He, _to which he assumed is Shuichi_ , nodded. He figured he’ll play along until tomorrow.

 _He doesn’t remember those people, though_.

**X-X-X-X**

More people came the next day, and most seemed disappointed while others just seemed happy.

He assumed that the nurse told them what is happening right now, and he honestly felt bad that he couldn’t remember them. Nor, where he was. Still, they introduced themselves, nonetheless, and told him what happened before he went into a comatose state.

So, he was in a Killing Gaming Show. One that was popular, and went on for fifty-three seasons. He looked down, as he thought about _why_ he joined in the first place. Though, it was reassuring that he wasn’t the only one that forgot their reason. He supposed that it’s better this way.

There seems to be names he remembers, like Gokuhara-kun, Momota-kun, Harukawa-san and Yumeno-san. He keeps forgetting about Yonage-san, and Iruma-san, which he felt bad for.

Then, there was Ouma-kun, who was silent the whole time.

 _Something about him clicked_.

 _All he sees is grabbing his hand_. _His warmth_.

That’s it. Shuichi couldn’t place it, but he couldn’t keep thinking about it. Maybe his memories would eventually come back to him. Eventually.

“So, nyeh, I guess our _real_ family might be searching for us.” Yumeno spoke, “Maybe _they_ might know why we decided to join the Killing Game.”

“Probably ‘cause we were all fans.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “We already found _Shuichi’s parents_ , but unfortunately, the decided not to visit ‘cause it’ll overwhelm him. Especially since he barely knows _us_ as it is.”

“Plus, they’re buried in paparazzi.” Harukawa frowned, “They wouldn’t come anyways.”

“Man, that dammed show has made us popular.” Momota sighed, “It’s good news that they don’t plan to make it anymore. Though, fans are disappointed.”

“We’re popular in a negative way.” Yumeno sighed, “They won’t leave us alone. Security is keeping fans and haters outside of the hospital as we speak.”

“Gonta will handle any hater or fan that hurts any of you.” Gokuhara smiled, “'Cause Gonta want to keep you all safe.”

“Atua will watch over.” Yonage cheerfully spoke, “I believe He will keep us safe!”

“You know your island isn’t real, right?” Yumeno spoke, “Sorry, Angie, but I can’t pray to a-”

“Doesn’t matter to me!” Yonage smiled, “As long as we are safe, we are blessed!”

“Whatever you say.” Yumeno softly smiled, “Saihara-kun, I’m at least glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, man, I’m glad that you’re okay.” Momota gave a thumbs up, “Even if you don’t remember, you’re still my friend!”

“But, damn, was it hard to escape that place.” Iruma sighed, “I can’t believe they weren’t gonna let us escape anyways, _even if_ we graduated from that place. Good thing too, ‘cause we would’ve all died anyways.”

“The Killing Game is shutting down, anyways.” Harukawa looked away, “That’s gonna be _something_ good.”

“Yeah, glad there isn’t another season.” Momota chuckled, “Glad we got rid of that Mastermind too.”

“Gonta thinks so too.” Gokuhara smiled, “Gonta thinks it’s a good thing show disappeared.”

“Nyeh, but the fans are gonna be a problem.” Yumeno spoke softly, “They’re both angry and happy that we broke free.”

Shuichi looked at Ouma the whole time, as they spoke. Iruma noticed, and frowned.

“That’s suppose to be your ’ _boyfriend_ ’, or somethin’.” Iruma huffed, “He’s just a little piece of-”

“He’s actually _really_ nice if he wants to.” Yumeno nudged Iruma, “Sure, he lies a lot, but you… Erm, past you saw through all that.”

“Let’s just say you two have been through a lot together.” Momota gave a thumbs up, “If you’d like to get to know him more, we can leave you two alone!”

“I don’t trust him with an amnesiac Saihara.” Harukawa frowned, “ _Especially_ with how often he lies.”

“Okay, _someone else_ can stay.” Momota scratched the back of his head, “But, at least keep quiet.”

“You’re staying!” Iruma cried, catching Ouma about to leave, “Harukawa, you’re staying too!”

“Fine.” Harukawa shrugged, “It’ll be quiet, you’ll never know I’m here.”

“It’s settled.” Momota smiled, “Ouma-kun, Harumaki, you’re both staying!”

“That’s just not fair!”

“I’m just making sure you don’t lie to him.” Harukawa frowned, “That’s all. We can see you got a lot to say, so just say them, and we can leave Saihara-kun to rest.”

With that, the others left. Shuichi stared at Ouma, he didn’t look him in the eye when he walked up, hesitantly. Ouma kept a solum look upon his face, and fidgeted in place.

“You- You won my heart over the killing game.” Ouma started, keeping his voice composed, “I… Ironic how it’s now the other way around, huh?”

Harukawa didn’t say anything, as Shuichi softly smiled.

“Let’s just say you were… A _lot_ more confident in the killing game.” Ouma continued, softly smiling, “A lot more happy. Although for various reasons, I’m afraid that’s all I’m going to tell you about the killing game. ‘Cause I feel like… Something might go wrong if I tell you.”

“I’m sure nothing will.” Harukawa frowned, “Just tell him.”

“I’m not!” Ouma pouted, “But… I will say… I’m happy you’re awake now, and… I’m glad that you’re alright. You were in a comatose state for _a year_ now.”

“A year.” Harukawa looked down, “A year without our leader that helped us escape out of that hellhole.”

“That’s not the point!” Ouma cried, grabbing Shuichi’s hand, “The point is, is that I felt lonely. I had to… Visit you each year to fill that void. I guess this is just silly, but I missed you. Very much. I know you barely know me, but that’s fine, we could probably go out on a date like this if you wish, ‘cause that would make me very happy. Maybe go out for ice cream, or a bad movie- I don’t care. Will you spend time with me, after your hospitalization?”

Shuichi smiled, and tighten the hold on Ouma’s hand. With a nod, Ouma happily wrapped his arm would Shuichi, and made sure not to hurt him. After a while, Ouma ran out with a wave.

Harukawa decided to mess with her bow.

“Um, if your memories return, I have something to tell you.” Harukawa softly smiled, “I’m glad you’re okay, and I have some good news for the _real you_.”

With that, she waved, and Shuichi was left alone on the bed.

He laid down, and closed his eyes.

As he sees a familiar face smiling back at him. One that he just spoken to recently. One that’s been waiting a year to have.

Though he doesn’t remember, it seems like it _is_ ironic that it’s now the other way around.

Still.

He let it be, and just dozed off.

He wondered if his memories would return in his dreams?

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Something different, yet at the sametime, [not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269117/chapters/30359706) ( this takes place after that ending, but you don't have to read it to understand it, really ).
> 
> It's a nice break.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
